Untitled
by Benji's-Riot-Girl-9
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha confront their feelings Plus NARAKU and Sesshomaro both attack a injured Inuyasha!! Plz read & review first Inu. fic
1. Default Chapter

Kagome-chan64:I do not own Inuyasha, although I wish I did..don't we all.  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1  
The battle scene  
  
  
"Kaaggoomme!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran in front of Kagome as Sesshamaro's whip was going to hit her. "Innuuyyaasshhaa!"   
  
Kagome screamed as blood splattered and Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Sesshomaro... you are going to die!!!" Kagome screamed in anguish as tears   
  
streamed down her face. "I will kill you for hurting Inuyasha!!!" "Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered in pain. "Inuyasha you mustn't talk!"   
  
"Miroku,Sango,Shippo get Inuyasha to the village!" said Kagome in concern. "No! Kagome I want to help you and be with you!" he said passionitly as he wobbled to his feet.  
  
" Inuyasha are you saying you..." Kagome was then cut off by Sesshomaro, "let's get this over with, so I can kill you all and take the tetsusaiga!".   
  
" you'll never take my sword!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Sesshomaro, but Sessomaro hit Inuyasha where he injured him before and Inuyasha.  
  
fell to the ground in pain and as he layed there a little puddle of blood splattered on the ground.   
  
" ha, little brother can't handle the pain!" laughed Sesshomaro.  
  
While this is happening Kagome takes out a arrow she holds up the bow and aims it at Sesshomaro's heart. When she let go of the arow it swerves and hits the tenseiga   
  
and splits the sword in half while killing Sesshomaro at the same time.  
  
  
Kagome runs to Inuyasha and puts his head on her lap. "Please Inuyasha don't die I love you and only you!" Kagome says as her face floods  
  
with tears she kisses Inuyasha. "don't cry Kagome everythings alright" "Inuyasha I thought you were... dead" said Kagome shocked. "of course  
  
not, I couldn't I love you Kagome!" " I love you too!". As Kagome bent down and hugged Inuyasha he let out a yelp "damn not too tight!" " oh, sorry"  
  
she then lightened her grip and she kissed inuyasha. When she broke the kiss she scratched behind his cute fuzzy ear "ooh that feels good Kagome".  
  
The next week.. "Inuyasha are you feeling better?" said Kagome as she walked into the hut were Inuyasha was resting, "yes Kagome Iam, thanks to you my wounds  
  
have healed almost completly!" " thats good to know my love!" "Kagome I love you!" and with those words they kissed passionetly, Kagome scratched Inuyasha behind  
  
his ears and he let out a soft pur and Kagome lifted her head up a little and said "I love it when you pur like that" " and I love it when you kiss me" and after he said that he pulled her lips back to his.   
  
"im i interupting something?" Miroku said standing in the doorway. With that said Kagome blushed and backed away from Inuyasha's lips.   
  
"oh, Miroku what are you doing here?" said Kagome still blushing."I have come to tell you an ominous wind is blowing this way!."  
  
"Hi Inuyasha feeling better?" "Ya Sango i'm doing much better" "good to hear it!" said Sango. Sango started to think "wow Inuyasha has changed alot!. It's amaz-."  
  
She then suddenly stoped thinking when she felt something touch her.SMACK!, Sango hit Miroku and left a red mark, "you HENTAI! I can't believe you, wait actually I can  
  
you perverted monk!" Sango screamed at Miroku. "What?! I didn't do anything!" he said innocently, SMACK! Sango hit him again leaving another red mark.Kagome  
  
and Inuyasha both shook their heads. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome-chan64 here with more.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2  
  
As Inuyasha got up from bed Kagome said "Inuyasha you need to rest!" "Kagome I can't wait any longer, I can sense Naraku and Sesshomaro!"  
  
Inuyasha said."But Sesshomaro's dead! isn't he?" "no hes alive, but something seems different about him!".Slurp,Slurp, "What the?!" Inuyasha said   
  
as he hit the flea that was sucking his blood."Why if it isn't Myoga the flea.Where'd you run off to this time?"  
  
"For your information when you were battling Sesshomaro, I went to see someone" Myoga lied.  
  
"So in other words you were a coward and ran to saftey;far far away! for a week!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"anyways Myoga why are you here?" Kagome said  
  
"Well I have come to tell you that Sesshomaro and Naraku are going to fight you together!"  
  
"What! both at once?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"yep! well bye now" Myoga said as he ran off.  
  
"Sure when something bad is about to happen you abandon me, ya cowardly flea!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"I won't leave you Inuyasha, I'll be with you forever!" Kagome softly said.  
  
"I know you will and I will stay with you and protect you forever" Inuyasha said with a smile, Kagome than  
  
pulled him down to her and she kissed him and Inuyasha leaned into the kiss.  
  
"I don't want this moment to end" Kagome thought, but it did.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha!"  
  
" I love you to Kagome!"  
  
" I never thought that they would ever tell eachother. Hey Sango how about us getting together?" Miroku said as he   
  
touched her butt. " Don't you dare you perverted monk!!" and with that said Sango slapped Miroku.  
  
As Miroku rubbed the red mark left on his face, Sango said "if you do that again I will rip your hand off and I'll shove it up   
  
your arse!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~  
  
theres more where that came from!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome-chan64:I'd like to thank MidnightShadow38 for the awsome review and also   
Stephy-Chan for the advice!!!!! Now back to the story.  
I do not own Inuyasha & charcters & the song This Kiss!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3  
  
"Now lay down Inuyasha and get some rest before you go off and fight,Okay!"   
  
"Okay, but Kagome could you sing me a song? cause I heard you singing one time and you  
  
have a beautiful voice!" Inuyasha said lovingly.  
  
Kagome blushed and said "Sure I'll sing for you. Lets see what song shall I sing? oh I know".  
  
Kagome knelt down and she started to sing.  
  
I don't want another heartbreak  
  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
  
Baby hello, oh no. goodbye  
  
But you god me like a rocket  
  
Shooting straight across the sky  
* It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) impossible  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
…unstoppable  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
Cinderella said to snow white  
  
How does love get so off course, oh  
  
All want was a white knight  
  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
  
Ride me off into the sunset  
  
Baby, I'm forever yours  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feel like this  
  
It's a centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) impossible  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
…unsinkable…  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
You can kiss me in the moonlight  
  
On the rooftop under the sky…oh  
  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
  
While the rain comes pouring inside…oh  
  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion…  
  
Let's let everything slide  
  
You got me floating. you got me flying  
It's the way you love me  
  
it's a feel like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
…it's criminal…  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's the way you love me baby  
  
It's the way you love me darlin', yeah  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feel like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
...It's criminal...  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's the way you love me baby  
  
It's the way you love me darlin' , yeah.  
Kagome stopped singing when she saw that Inuyasha was asleep. She got up and kissed Inuyasha's  
  
forehead and she said softly "I'm glad we found eachother, I love you" and she left the hut. "Where are you  
  
guys?" Kagome yelled,  
  
"Over here Kagome!" Shippo yelled.  
  
Kagome ran over to them, "Hey guys we have to find out how far Naraku and Sesshomaro are from us!"   
  
"Why?" Sango said  
  
"because Naraku and Sesshomaro are planning to attack Inuyasha"  
  
"both at once?!"  
  
"yes and Inuyasha's still hurt!"  
  
"But he should have healed by now!" said Shippo.  
  
"Yeah I know,something must be wrong or he got hurt really, really bad!" Kagome said with worry in her voice.  
  
"wait Kagome isn't it close to the first of june?" said Miroku  
  
"Oh my god it is , Inuyasha can't fight them in his human form!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
I'm not sure when I'll have more up, I haven't written anymore  
well click the button on the bottom and review!!! 


End file.
